The Aristowarriors Part 5/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Aristowarriors Part 5. (Fade to where we see the milk truck driving across a bridge in the countryside. We now go to the kids) Link: Anyone for breakfast? Pit: What breakfast? Elise: Where is it? Link: Right under that magic carpet. But now we have to cook up a little spell. You know. You ready? (Robin, Pit and Elise nod) Link: All right. First, to make the magic begin, you wiggle your nose and tickle your chin. Now you close your eyes and cross your heart. (The kids do what Link told them, before he lifts the sheet off, which reveals a supply of bottles of milk) Link: Then, presto! Breakfast, a la carte. Elise: Hooray! Pit: We did it! Robin: Look, Zelda, look! (Zelda watches as Pit, Elise and Robin drink the milk from the bottles) Zelda: Why, Mr. Link, you are amazing! Link: True. True. (The driver looks at the mirror and noticed the kids in the truck) Driver: Sapristi! (He stops the truck so hard, it pulls the kids away and Link crashes into the driver's head) Driver: Sacrebleu! (The group flee as the driver chases them) Driver: Thieves! Hitchhikers! No free rides, you mangy brats! Take that! And that! (The driver threw a wrench and a milk can, but the group escape and enter a warehouse by the railroad) Zelda: Oh, what a horrible person! Link: Well, some people are like that, Zelda. I've learned to live with them. Pit: I'll show him! HI-YA! (He starts spinning his sword) Link: Hey, cool it, you little archer. That guy is dynamite. Pit: But he called us brats! Zelda: Oh, I'll be so glad when we get back home to my castle. Link: Well, that's a long way off, so we better get moving. (The group walks until they came across a railroad on a bridge over a river) Pit: Good golly! Look at that bridge! Come on, guys, let's play train. Zelda: (O.S.) Now be careful, guys. Pit: Elise is the caboose! All aboard! (They start crossing the railroad on the bridge as Pit imitates a train. But suddenly, a train whistles blows. A real train was speeding towards them) Zelda: Oh, no! Link: All right. Now don't panic. Quick, down underneath here! (They hide under the bridge as the train speeds by until it goes out of sight. Link, Zelda, Robin, and Pit go up the bridge, but Elise is missing) Robin: That was a close call. Pit: Wait, where's Elise? (Robin points to Elise, who fell off the bridge and into the river) Elise: Zelda! Help! Zelda: (Gasp) Elise! Oh, no! Link: Keep your head up, Elise! Here I come! (He dives into the water, and swam after the struggling Elise and caught her. Then he reached for a drifting log as Zelda came runnning until she reached the edge of the river) Zelda: Link! Link, over here! (Link tosses Elise to Zelda, who caught her in her arms. Pit and Robin came running as Zelda sets down Elise, who's soaking wet) Pit: Gosh, Elise, why do you have to fall off the bridge? (Elise glares and sticks her tongue at Robin and Pit. Then they follow Zelda, who sees Link still in the river) Zelda: Link? Oh, Link! Take care! Link: I'm all right, Zelda. Don't worry. I'll see you downstream. (Fade to where we see five girls walking in the countryside. It's the Winx Club girls) Bloom: Ah, what a beautiful countryside. Stella: Yeah, it's so much like back at Alfea College. Flora: Oh, indeed, yes. Tecna: If I walked much longer, my feet will get flat. Bloom: Don't worry, Tecna, our feet never get flat. (They laugh until Musa spots Link) Musa: Hey, look over there! (Link jumps off the log and hangs onto a branch on a willow tree) Flora: Oh, how unusual. Stella: Fancy that, a guy learning how to swim. Bloom: But he's going about it all the wrong way. Tecna: You're right. We must correct him. (They walk toward Link, who's struggling to get to shore) Bloom: Excuse me, sir. You are most fortunate we happened along. Flora: Yes. We're all here to help you. Link: No, no! Back off, girls! I'm doing fine! Musa: First, you must gain self-confidence by striking out on your own. Link: Go away! I'm trying to get to shore. Stella: You will never learn to swim properly with that willow branch in your hand. Tecna: Indeed not. Stella: Snip, snip. Here we go. Link: Don't do that! (He falls into the water) Flora: You're doing splendidly. Bloom: And don't worry about form. It will come later. (Link gasps as he struggles in the water) Musa: He takes to water like a fish, doesn't he? Tecna: Yeah, a very enthusiastic... (Link grabs them from behind, which startles the girls) Bloom: No, no, no! This is no time for fun and games. (They laugh, but they see bubbles on the surface) Flora: Gracious me. Tecna: You don't suppose... Bloom: Oh, yes. Yes, I do. Rescue net! (They tried using the net, but it floats on the surface) All Girls: Harder! (They push the net in the water, as Zelda, Pit, Elise, and Robin arrive) Pit: Hey, look, Zelda. There he is. (The Winx Club girls had rescued Link as they drag him to shore) Flora: You really did quite well for a beginner. Zelda: Oh, Link! Thank goodness you're safe! Tecna: Keep practicing. Stella: And good luck. Pit: Can I help you, Link, huh? Link: (Gasping) Help? I've had all the help I can take. Zelda: (To the Winx Club girls) Oh, girls, thank you so much for helping Link. Bloom: Of course, miss. But first, introductions. Flora: Yes. We fairies like to keep things proper. (The girls laugh as Robin and Pit look) Bloom: Now, I am Bloom. Stella: My name is Stella. Flora: I'm Flora. Musa: And I'm Musa. Tecna: And my name's Tecna. Bloom: We are the Winx Club girls. Flora: You might say we're related. Stella: Oh, how silly! (They all laugh) Zelda: Oh, how nice. I never would have guessed. Robin: Wow, I've never met those girls before. They're pretty. Pit: Yeah, they are. Tecna: We're on holiday. Bloom: Yes, for a walking tour of the world of Nintendo. Musa: Flying, some of the way. Stella: Or using a boat, of course. (Pointing to Robin) I think that white-haired boy looks kinda cute. (They laugh again, as Robin's face turned red) Zelda: Link, these are the Winx Club girls: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. Link: Yeah, Zelda. Get those silly maidens out of here! Zelda: Now, now, Link. Link: Okay. Okay, Zelda. Hiya, gals. (The girls laugh as Link looks in annoyance) Tecna: We're not mermaids, we're fairies. Link: No, I thought you were whales. (Zelda glares at Link) Bloom: Oh, nothing better. Flora: (To Zelda) Your husband is very charming and very handsome. Link: Well, uh, you see, I'm not exactly her husband. Stella: "Exactly"? You either are or you're not. Link: All right, I'm not. All Girls: Oh? Hmm? Bloom: It's scandalous. Musa: He's nothing but a cad. Stella: Absolutely. Possibly a reprobate. Tecna: How rude. Bloom: His eyes are too close together. Flora: Shifty too. Musa: And look at his crooked smile. Tecna: His chin is very weak, too. Bloom: Obviously a philanderer who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts. Elise: How romantic! (Link smiles) Zelda: Please. Please, let me explain. Link is a dear friend of ours. And he's just helping us get to... Link: Come on, Zelda. Come on. Let's get out of here. (He starts to walk away) Well, girls, see you around. We're on our way to Hyrule. Flora: Oh, how nice! We're going to Hyrule ourselves. Tecna: Why don't you join us? Zelda: I think that's a splendid idea. Link: (Groans) Oh, no. Bloom: Now, you stand here, little girl. (She moves Elise to the left) Stella: All right, you take this position. (She moves Robin to the middle) Flora: Zelda, you'll do nicely here. Zelda: Yes, very good. Musa: And you, young man, you take this place. (She moves Pit next to Zelda) Tecna: Now that leaves Link. Stella: Oh. We can't leave him, can we? (They all laugh) Flora: Link, I think you should be the rear end. (She moves Link to the end) Tecna: Ready, everyone? Follow our lead. Bloom: Forward, march! (The Winx Club girls start walking with Link, Zelda, Robin, Pit and Elise following them) Robin: Zelda, do we have to follow them all the time? Zelda: Yes, Robin. Follow their lead. Stella: When we get to Hyrule, you must meet our darling Luigi. Link: "Luigi"? Bloom: Yes, he's a ladies man. We are to meet Luigi at Le Petit Cafe. Zelda: Le Petit Cafe? Oh, that's the famous restaurant. Ah, how magnificent! (We fade to Le Petit Cafe in Hyrule Town. Suddenly hear a noise coming from the kitchen) Luigi: Aah! Whoa! Hey! Chef: Sacrebleu! Ow! Oh! He bit my finger! Get out! Go! Go! Get out! Scram! (Luigi gets thrown out into the street) Chef: (Tossing Luigi's hat) Good riddance! (Slams the door) Luigi: That stupid meanie! Throwing me out like that! (Puts on his hat) I'll show him! (Hiccups) (Link, Zelda, Pit, Elise, Robin, and the Winx Girls arrive and notice Luigi) Flora: Look, there's Luigi! Stella: Ah, Luigi, sweetie! Luigi: Aaaah! The Winx girls! My favorite nooses! Bloom: Ah, Luigi. I do believe you've been drinking. Musa: Oh, my gosh! What happened to you? Are you hurt? Luigi: Ladies, this is outrageous! Well, you won't believe what they're trying to do to your poor Luigi! (Hiccups, as he shows the menu) Look. Look at this! (Reading) "Prime Country Calzone a la Provencal." "Stuffed with meatballs?" "And basted in red sauce." (Hiccups) Link: "Basted"? He's been marinated in it. Luigi: Dreadful! Being Italian, I would have preferred sherry. (Laughs) Sherry! Sherry. (The Winx Club girls laugh at Luigi) Bloom: Oh, Luigi, you're just too much. Flora: You mean he's had too much. (Luigi laughs) Tecna: (Whispering) Hey, Bloom. Bloom: Ah, yes. We best get Luigi to bed. Luigi: Why, I say there, now. What's all the whispering about, huh? All Girls: Shh, shh! Luigi: Now, now, now, now. Girls. Girls! Don't shush your Luigi! Why, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood! Whoopee! Neighborhood! Flora: Come to sleep, Luigi! Stella: Oh, yes, I think we'd better be going. Luigi: Oh, righto, girl. Birds of a feather must (Hic) Together. Musa: That's stick together. (Link, Zelda, Pit, Elise, and Robin watch as Luigi is singing and the Winx Club girls are laughing as they're dragging Luigi with them) Link: You know something? I like Luigi. Zelda: Especially when he's marianated! (Giggles) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes